Dr Steele's Heat Resistant Pills
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Dr Steele, CONTROL's sexy scientist/chorus girl, invents a new drug, and gets Smart and 99 to try it out. Dr Steele is a character I feel should have been used more often.


Max and 99 walked into the CONTROL lab. Dr. Steele was there. She was dressed in leotards and pumps. On the floor, in the middle of the lab, was white-hot coals.

"Hi, Max, 99," she said.

"Hi, Dr. Steele," said Max.

"I thought you were on tour with the Rockettes," said 99.

"I got back last week. But I'll have to rejoin them, in a few days."

"You're always so busy, honey!"

She sighed. "It's my life!" She walked over to a table and picked up a drug bottle. "This is my newest invention-heat-resistant pills."

"Heat-resistant pills?," Max and 99 said together.

"That's right. Under its effects, the body becomes completely immune to head of up to 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That's incredible!," said Max.

"So, that means if KAOS tries a heat torture on agents, they can resist it," said 99.

"Precisely," said Dr Steele." And now, let me give a demonstration."

She opened the bottle, took out one of the pills, and put it in her mouth.

"They're chewable," she explained.

The she put the bottle down.

"It takes about a minute for it to start working. Oh, I can feel it, now. Watch this."

She took a piece of scrap paper, walked over to the coals, and put it on them; it burned instantly.

Then she slipped her shoes off and walked into the coals! She stomped around for a bit, then stood there.

Max and 99 watched with awe.

"That's amazing!," said Smart.

"And you're not feeling any pain, or discomfort, honey?," said 99.

"Nope. It feels like walking barefoot in dirt."

"Isn't that kinda like mind over manor?," said Smart.

"Mind over MATTER.," corrected the doctor. "Well, yes. But the difference is that that is psychological, while this is drug derived."

She walked out of the coals and sat in a nearby chair. The two of them looked at her feet, and Max even rubbed them. They were dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

"How long does the pill last?," asked 99.

"About an hour. I'm working on making it longer.

"Does it work on your clothes?," asked Max.

"No. I burned a $10 pair of black stockings, the first time I tried it!"

99 giggled. "Horrors!"

She smiled. "Yes! Now, I would like the two of you to try this."

They were both reluctant!

"Uh, I've got to be getting back to my office, and do some paperwork!," said Smart.

"Me, too!," added 99.

"Relax, you two! I promise no harm will come to you."

"Well, I'll try it," said Max.

He took one of the pills out and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm, Cherry!"

"I'm coming out with a grape one, too. Feel anything yet, Max?"

"Not yet. . . Oh, wait; I feel kinda tingly."

"Good, it's working. Wait a few more seconds." He did. "It should be ready, now. Walk in the coals."

He walked over to them.

"Max, take off your shoes, first!," said 99.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that!"

He quickly took his shoes and socks off. Then he walked to the edge of the coals."

"Here goes nothing!"

He walked into them.

"This is amazing! I can't feel the heat! It's like walking in dirt, like you said."

He got out and sat down. Dr Steele and 99 inspected his feet; they were unscathed.

"Guess it's my turn!," said 99.

She walked over and took one of the pills. She waited for it to kick in, then she took her shoes and socks off and walked to the coals. Pausing to gather her courage, she walked over them.

"Wow, I can't feel the heat at all! It's unbelievable!"

She walked out and sat down. Dr Steele and Max inspected her feet, and didn't find anything wrong.

"Now, how about a drug that nullifies cold," said Max.

"This will work for that, too," said Dr Steele. She walked over and picked up the bottle. "Now, this is one of my first batches. I'm in the process of making another batch, but I'd like the two of you to have a few of these, right now.

She gave them the bottle, and they took some pills from it and put them in their pockets.

"That's all, for now."

Max and 99 put their shoes and socks on.

"Good luck on your new tour, honey."

"Thanks, 99."

As they left, Dr Steele stood barefoot in the coals, again!

"Dr Steele!," said 99.

She smiled. "I've discovered this is good for the arches!


End file.
